


i know we only just met so why do i feel invested?

by tmwshj



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, eunsang is a big coward, implied yohlem, supportive!dongpyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwshj/pseuds/tmwshj
Summary: eunsang falls for the boy he met at a coffee store and he wonders if he feels the same way too.also eunsang doesn’t know his name, so that would be a problem.title from telephone by waterparks
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Lee Eunsang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	i know we only just met so why do i feel invested?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with another coffee shop au! and this time, it's based off a personal experience 🤩 - minus the going on a date part because to be real with ya chief,, i stood NO chance 😭
> 
> anyways, enjoy some minisang!

mathematics suck. period. 

that’s what lee eunsang finds himself thinking the day before his big math exam. he had approximately 16 hours before the start of his paper and here he was at home, with his notes scattered all over his table, floor littered with half-crushed paper and eraser shavings. he groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. it’s been about thirty minutes since eunsang had started his revision, but he could not for the life of him focus on the trigonometric functions currently laid out in front of him.

eunsang sighed. he needed a change of space. ‘a better studying environment!’ he thought, but deep down inside, he found his room absolutely suffocating. he would rather be anywhere in the world now except for that room with clothes and empty wrappers covering every inch of his bedroom floor. 

gathering his things, he got ready to leave his house, making sure that he had brought along all his notes and practice papers. he knew a quaint and cosy cafe right down the street, perfect for studying. 

-

it wasn’t long before eunsang had settled himself down in the cafe, with a slice of blueberry cheesecake and a cup of coffee to accompany him on his trigonometry extravaganza. and so he began, slowly, but surely, working out the problems.

2 hours fly by without any major disturbances, (other than the barista, named “yohan” who spilled coffee all over the counter when serving a customer) until he felt some shuffling next to him. he looked up from his notes, his neck making an unflattering cracking sound. 

two boys, both seemingly around the same age as him, had settled themselves down beside him. 

“hyeongjun, i’ll go buy us a drink, take out your notes while waiting for me.” the taller boy said as he left his friend, aforementioned hyeongjun, to his own devices. hyeongjun swiftly took out his notes before his eyes drifted towards a certain barista named yohan.

eunsang wouldn’t have thought much about the two boys, except that there was one small problem. 

_“hyeongjun, i’ll go buy us a drink, take out your notes while waiting for me.”_

the taller boy’s voice flooded his ears. there was something so soft and melodic about his voice, something so addictive. eunsang couldn’t get his mind off it. he shakes his head, trying to regain his composure. _dumbass, how can you be attracted to someone merely based off their voice? now focus!_

eunsang looks back at his notes on trigonometric functions - the numbers and letters were starting to blend together as his vision blurs. rubbing his eyes, eunsang decides that it was time for a much needed break. 

his eyes trail over to the table of hyeongjun and the taller boy. he notices notes on binomial theorem scattered across the table. _the taller boy must be his tutor,_ he decides. soon enough, the taller boy returns to hyeongjun with a cup of coffee. eunsang uses this opportunity to get a better look at the intriguing boy while of course, trying his best to look as nonchalant as possible. repeat, trying his best. 

the boy had jet-black hair, with bangs long enough to cover his eyes and freckles decorating his cheeks. he noticed how his eyes sparkled as he talked to hyeongjun, explaining concepts upon concepts. eunsang also realises how tall this boy was, as the boy bent his body forward in order to put the cup of coffee down onto the table.

“okay hyeongjun, you said you were having problems with binomial theorem right? i’ve prepared some practice questions that we can try today.” the boy said as he pulled out some worksheets from his bag, which reminds eunsang,

_ah yes, i’m here to study._

_well break time’s over._ he decides. _let’s do this._

eunsang returns to his work, but he couldn’t help but stifle his laughter whenever hyeongjun or the boy lamented about math. 

**[while having difficulty doing a question]**

“so what you have to do is make this the general term, that way you can get the answer.” the boy explains, making markings with his pencil.

“ugh what the hell, this is wack.” 

**[when they encountered a question from a well-known prestigious high school]**

“shall we attempt this question?”

“well shit, what do we have to lose.”

**[after the boy had finished explaining how to solve a question]**

“i get it.”

“good job hyeongjun.”

...

“no wait, i don’t.”

before he knew it, it was already 6pm, and eunsang had to go or else his parents would kill him for not being on time for dinner. he was slightly disappointed, to say the least. eunsang had really wanted to know the name of the boy before he left. after all, it’s not every day that you could fall completely head over heels with a stranger. (“it’s called infatuation sweetie.” dongpyo would later tell him.) eunsang did try to figure out his name by peeking at his worksheets, with the bold words “NAMKANG HIGH SCHOOL” printed on them, but for the love of god, as perfect as this boy was, his handwriting was completely illegible. 

well, eunsang guesses everyone has their flaws.

i mean, he could have just asked the boy, but he was a shy and insecure teenager with no prior experience on picking up cute boys, so no, eunsang could not have just asked the boy.

with one last glance (as secretively as he could), eunsang leaves the cafe with a heavy heart, his mind clouded with the thoughts of a pretty boy. 

-

“well, looks like i failed that exam. miserably.” dongpyo laments. “yah, lee eunsang, what did you get for question 8?”

“i think i got 2.32.”

“ah shit.”

although eunsang had spent much of the previous night thinking of a particular boy, that didn’t stop him from burning the midnight oil and studying for his math exam. after all, eunsang had a grade to maintain and he wasn’t that bad at math either. he would describe himself as “a procrastinator that works well under pressure”, that’s all — which reminds him, 

“hey dongpyo, do you know anyone who’s really tall from namkang high? oh! and gives math tuition as well.” 

“eunsang, you’re the last person who needs maths tuition. and why do you want some student from namkang? just get a tutor.” 

“no i mean— uh, so— i saw this boy.”

dongpyo’s eyes widen. “nevermind, tell me more.”

eunsang laughs at his best friend’s love for anything boy-related; one shouldn’t be THIS excited over anything really, but it’s dongpyo, and dongpyo is just excited about everything in general. eunsang continues,

“so yesterday, i met two boys at the cafe i was studying in, and one of them was like, really cute. too bad i couldn’t catch his name.” 

“hmm, you said he was tutoring someone right?”

“yeah, i think his name was hyeongjun, didn’t look like he was from namkang though.” 

dongpyo freezes up, “who?” 

“who what? hyeongjun?” 

and then dongpyo let out an excited screech, hitting eunsang’s shoulder, “hyeongjun’s my friend from dance!” 

-

eunsang’s in a bit of a pickle — he could always just tell hyeongjun, ‘hey, i’m in love with your tutor’, but that’s a weird message to receive. he sighed reluctantly at the phone number dongpyo had sent him, at a loss at what to do. 

“dongpyoooo”

“mmhrfff” a muffled groan came from the ground. eunsang lifted himself off the bed to see dongpyo sprawled across his carpet. it was the afternoon after the math exam and dongpyo had chosen to come over to eunsang’s house to “feel less demoralised”, although it just seems that dongpyo was leeching off his air-conditioner and snacks. 

“what should i dooo? this boy doesn’t even know i exist!” eunsang laments. 

“bro, just do it. anyways, if you get miserably rejected, he doesn’t even attend our school!” 

well, that helps. now the idea of getting rejected seems ten times more jarring. 

eunsang screams into his pillow. 

...

fuck it.

“dongpyo, if this fails, you’re the first one i’m beating up.” eunsang says as he types a ‘hello, this is dongpyo’s friend’ to hyeongjun.

moments later, his phone buzzes. it was moments like this that eunsang was grateful that he had dongpyo as a best friend because as he blacked out (not really, he just zoned out from shock), he felt his phone being ripped out from his hands by a certain son dongpyo. within minutes, dongpyo proudly announced “guess who just got you a date with whichever pretty boy you’re pining over!”

this time, eunsang really blacks out. 

-

_ah fuck, what is he getting himself into?_

eunsang grumbles as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, double- no, triple-checking his ‘date outfit’ as dongpyo called it. he insisted it was more of a ‘friendly get-together’(in which dongpyo said, and i quote, “hey you smell that? it smells like bullshit.”) with one final fourth check, eunsang shoves his phone into the pocket of his hoodie, bidding goodbye to dongpyo who had come over to “for moral support”, but eunsang knows that he’s just going to take a nap in his bed.

the walk to the exact same cafe felt like an eternity, with eunsang dragging his feet with every step. even when he arrived at the cafe, he was way too early.

“hi, one iced green tea latte please ... yohan.”

after a short wait, he gets his drink and sits down at an empty seat, a million thoughts running through his mind. _what if he doesn’t even like me? what if he thinks i’m creepy? oh god, this is creepy isn’t it?_

as eunsang panicked internally, the sharp ringing of the bell snapped him out of his thoughts. 

and in came pretty boy. 

the boy was now wearing something more casual: a striped shirt with his sleeves rolled up and the top button unbuttoned, his hair unstyled and his jeans rolled up. the boy scans the cafe before his eyes landed upon eunsang who was already shaking with excitement in his seat. 

“hey. eunsang right?”

“yeah.”

“hold on, i’ll be right back. i’ll go get a drink.”

eunsang simply nodded, too overwhelmed by the boy’s voice to even mutter out a simple “okay”. it should be illegal how his heart fluttered at the mere mention of his name but hey, that happens when you’re around boys who are simply too pretty. 

it wasn’t before long that the boy returned with his drink — a vanilla frappuccino, eunsang notes.

“i haven’t introduced myself. hi, my name’s kang minhee.” the boy said with the brightest smile on his face. 

eunsang stares absentmindedly at minhee, getting lost in his eyes. he felt his heart flutter once again as minhee broke out into conversation about anime and webtoons, notably smiling brighter and brighter whenever he mentions his favourite characters and shows. the cacophony of the cafe seemed to be drowned out by the voice of kang minhee, who had a deep resonant voice that was oh-so comforting. conversation flowed like water and eunsang felt himself falling deeper and deeper with every passing second. 

_eunsang and minhee had just met, but it’s funny how eunsang is already invested._

_and by the looks of it, minhee must have felt it too._

**bonus**

“minhee minhee! let’s go to a cafe to study instead!”

“but what’s wrong with the library?” minhee cries as he’s dragged away by none other than song hyeongjun.

“nothing, i just think the barista there is pretty cute.” hyeongjun grins, notably looking like his thoughts have been swept away by a certain kim yohan.

“ugh, it’s not fair. how come you get to be in love and shit, and i don’t?” minhee pouts, sulking over his non-existent love life. 

“because you’re in a library like 24/7. and who knows, maybe you’ll end up falling for some stranger there for all i know.”

and minhee prays that what hyeongjun said would somehow come true.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let's hang in there and get through this content drought 🥵


End file.
